Question: Solve for $r$, $- \dfrac{-8}{r + 6} = 4$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $r + 6$ $ -(-8) = 4(r + 6) $ $8 = 4r + 24$ $8 = 4r + 24$ $-16 = 4r$ $4r = -16$ $r = -\dfrac{16}{4}$ Simplify. $r = -4$